Easter Egg Hunting
by Anime-Yasha
Summary: Team Gai and the Rookie Nine go in for the ultimate, head to head, showdown... Easter Egg Hunting. mostly NejiXTen, with ShikaXIno, NaruXHina, SasuXSaku. Aoi


**Easter Egg Hunting **

**By: Aoi-Yasha **

**Disclaimer: I'm running out of stupid things to put here... No, I don't own Naruto, so get a life you lawyers just waiting to sue me! **

**Summary: Team Gai and the Rookie Nine go in for the ultimate, head to head, show-down... Easter Egg Hunting. mostly NejiXTen, with ShikaXIno, NaruXHina, SasuXSaku. Aoi **

**Aoi: Yo peeps!****  
****CV: HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI!**  
**CG: Aoi, what the hell did you feed her?**  
**Aoi: I think I found out what happened to my candy... -.-U **

**

* * *

**

"We're what?" Tenten asked, obliviously shocked.

"You will go Easter egg hunting!" Gai exclaimed. "It's a competition against Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai's teams! And yes, Neji, you have to go!" Gai exclaimed once more, giving a thumbs up and a teeth ping. Lee copied him.

"I heard you the first time!" said an exasperated Tenten. "I meant it as more of a, 'WHAT? Do we have to this?' shocked type thing, I didn't need you to repeat, sheesh!"

"I'm not doing this," Neji said simply.

"There is a prize for the winner, too!" Gai exclaimed. "They get a... well, it depends on who wins! So you'll have to do your best! Now, good-bye my youthful students! Lee and I must get new outfits for the event!" And just like that, he and Lee were gone!

:-:

"We're what?" Naruto yelled in shock.

"I told you," Kakashi began. "We are going Easter egg hunting with Gai, Asuma, and Kurenai's teams!"

"No! I didn't mean repeat it! I meant it like a supreme state of shock type thing! Gah!" Naruto replied.

"Wow, Naruto learned some new words!" Sakura muttered to Sasuke. He smirked.

"What 'cha ya talkin' about, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, jumping behind the two.

"Meep!" Sakura squealed. "Naruto! Don't do that!"

"Do what?"

:-:

"We're what?" Kiba exclaimed.

"We're going Easter egg hunting with Asuma, Kakashi, and Gai's teams," Kurenai repeated.

"We heard you the first time! Geez!" Kiba said.

"Then don't ask me to repeat myself!"

"When is it Kurenai-sensei?" Hinata asked.

"In three days."

:-:

"We're what?" Ino shouted. "And don't you dare repeat yourself! Ugh, I hate it when people repeat themselves!"

"Well then what am I supposed to say?" Asuma asked.

"I don't know!"

"Troublesome people," Shikamaru muttered.

"Oh, stop saying that!" Ino snapped.

Chouji just ignored them all and continued eating.

Three Days Later

"Okay, we decided to split you all up into groups of two! Count it, two!" Gai exclaimed, holding up two fingers. He was currently wearing pink, yellow, light purple and green! Ya know, real Eastery colors! "The teams are:

Tenten and Neji,  
Lee and Shino,  
Kiba and Chouji,  
Ino and Shikamaru,  
Hinata and Naruto,  
and  
Sasuke and Sakura!"

"I have to work with him?" Kiba shouted. pointing to Chouji. "I mean, it's bad enough we have to do... this! But do I have to work with the guy with six stomachs?"

"No ands, ifs, or buts!" Gai exclaimed.

"I didn't say any of those!" Kiba retorted.

"He meant stop complaining," said Kakashi in a bored tone.

"Then why didn't he just say so? Sheesh!" Kiba said.

"How come Fore-head Girl gets to work with Sasuke?" Ino asked, out-raged.

"What did we say about complaining?" said Kurenai, impatiently.

"Now, Ready, Steady..." Kakashi paused to let it the moment sink in.

"Wait!" Sakura shouted.

"What?" Kakashi asked.

"Rules! We need rules!"

"Rules?" all the senseis said together.

"Yes!" exclaimed Sakura "Rules!"

"Well, ummmm, you can't attack other teams, you can't use your ninja skills, and you only have three hours! Now," Kakashi improvised. "ReadySteadyGo!"

They all walk/ran off. Once they were all in the forest, three figures stepped out of the shadows.

"Temari, Aoi, Gin, you know what to do," Kakashi said.

The three grinned. "Hai!" they all said jumping into the forest.

:-:

"Okay," Temari began. She turned to face her companions. One had brown hair and eyes, the other had blonde hair and blue eyes. They were each about the same height and wore typical ninja stuff. "Let's split up!"

"I'll take Neji and Tenten!" the one with brown hair, Aoi, shouted.

"Not so loud!" Temari hissed.

"Yeah, baka! Not so loud," the blonde, Gin, laughed.

"Don't be such a hypocrite!" Aoi said back.

"Ugh! You two are so immature!" Temari muttered slapping her forehead.

"Yup!" They both chimed.

"Anyways, Aoi, you stalk Neji, Tenten, Hinata, and Naruto! Gin, you take, Ino, Shika, Chouji, and Kiba! And I'll take Sakura, Sasuke, Lee- Wait, Gin take Shino and Lee, and I'll take Chouji and Kiba!" said Temari.

"What?" Gin shouted. "How come I have to take Lee?" Aoi laughed. "Make Aoi take them!"

"I can't," said Temari sadly.

"Why not?"

"'Cause it's her fic, she makes the rules!"

"Damn!"

"Wait!" Aoi said dramatically. "I get Neji, Tenten, Naruto, and Hinata, yes that's all fine! But Gin-oneesan gets Sasuke, Sakura, Ino and Shika! And Temari-chan, you get the others!"

"What! Why?" Temari asked.

"Because they are afraid of you and you can scare them into helping us!"

"Oh! Right!"

"Yay!" Gin shouted.

"Now, we need weapons, they need to know, our word is law!" said Temari taking a heroic stance. Gin and Aoi copied, and they all held up the 'V' for victory sign (a.k.a. peace!)

"Now, I can hit people with my fan," Temari said. "It's you two I don't know about..."

"I have my Bokken!" Aoi said holding up the wooden sword used for Kendo.

"And I..." Gin began, an evil grin spreading across her face. "Have this!" She held up a stick with dried fruits at the end. Much like Refiki's from the Lion King.

"Dude!" Was all Aoi had to say.

:-:

"Now where should we look first.." Tenten said aloud.

"You mean you're actually going to try?" Neji asked looking bored.

"Yup!" Tenten said happily. "And you're going to help!"

"No."

"Yes, Hyuuga Neji of the... Hyuuga Clan!" a creepy voice said above them. "You must do as Tenten says, or you shall feel the wrath of the Forest Spirit!"

"There is no such thing," said Neji.

"Oh really?" it replied.

"Who is this?" Tenten asked taping her foot. "We have things to do!"

"It is I-"

"Well, no duh it's you!" Tenten interrupted. "But who are you?"

"Let me finish, damn it! I'm the Great Demon of the Forest, Aoi-Yasha! Commander of the Imp Army! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Who?" they both said.

"Well, damn you for not knowing who I am!"

"Vein, aren't you," Tenten said dryly.

"Gah! Shut up! You don't talk to royalty like that!"

"Your royalty?"

"Yes! I am the demon child of the Forest Spirit! Stupid people!"

"Oh you mean, _Gin__-Yasha_?"

"No! That's my older sister! Gah! I'm Aoi! say it with me! A-O-I!"

"Sheesh, sorry!" Tenten replied.

"No! No! Sorry will not cut it! You must make a sacrifice!" she called out.

"Sacrifice? Like what?" snapped Tenten.

"First! You must find me a shrubbery!"-insert 'Dun, dun, duns'- "And then! You must cut down the mightiest tree in the forest, with... toothpaste!"

"Ummmm... First, that's not a 'sacrifice', and second, toothpaste isn't a solid," said Tenten as she a Neji both sweat dropped.

"Huh? Oh I know! I was joking! Watching too much Monty Python. But you will have to find 100 eggs in an hour and give them to me! AND, notice the 'AND,' they have to have chocolate in them. Plus, I like blue, so make it 100 blue chocolate filled eggs!"

"You're insane," said Neji.

"Now what kind of person would I be if I wasn't?"

"Ummm... asane one?" Tenten tried.

"You weren't supposed to answer! Now you must find 200 eggs! And the new 100 must be purple and have money in them! GO!"

"Yes ma'am!" they both shouted.

"Good, good!" She said laughing evilly. "MY plan is working- what are you still doing here?"

"Bye!" Tenten said grabbing Neji's upper arm and pulling him off.

:-:

"Ugh! Come on, Shikamaru! Get you ass moving!" Ino yelled. "You are so lazy!"

"Why do we have to do this?" he whined.

"Because if you don't you will anger the Forest Spirit!" a voice cried out.

"Yeah, Shika, listen to the almighty, weird voice coming from the trees!" Ino said, then she realized how stupid that sounded.

"Who are you to tell us what the Forest Spirit may or may not do?" Shikamaru asked.

"I am his eldest daughter, the demon Gin-Yasha. And if you do not do as he pleases, you will face the wrath of me and my little sister, Aoi-Yasha."

"And what is this great peril?" Ino asked stubbornly.

"YE SHALL DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEE!"

"_'Ye'?_ Who says '_ye'_ anymore?" Ino snapped.

"Well, if I said it then I do! Geez, blonde much?"

"Call me blonde again! I dare you!" Ino yelled, obviously very mad.

"Blondie," Gin said with a smile, not that Ino and Shikamaru could see her. She wasn't being cowardly, but she, Aoi, and Temari had been told not to be seen (or heard, but where's the fun in that?). It's not like they could find her even if she didn't talk, though. Being a demon, her voice echoed across the whole clearing, so did Aoi's. I wish I could do that! It would be fun to scare people with!

"Now let's not be mean to each other!" said Shikamaru, trying to break up any fighting.

"Shut up!" they both shouted.

"Fine! I will!" he yelled back.

"No one yells a Shika but me! You are so going to die!"

"You foolish girl! You have angered the Forest Spirit! No you must find me 100 silver Easter eggs filled with... POP TARTS! Yes pop tarts!" Gin yelled and began to laugh evilly.

"B-But-"

"No buts! Now go! And while you work, you must sing the Barbie Song! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh, and you have one hour! Buh-bye!" and just like that, she was gone!

:-:

"Yes! We must express our youthfulness by collecting the most eggs!" Lee screamed. "Come, Shino-chan! We must go! What is this deadly aura I am sensing coming from you , Shino-chan?"

"Don't EVER call me '_Shino-chan'_ again. Or I'll kill you," Shino hissed.

"No death threats, I need both of you alive," a voice came from the shrubs.

"Halt, who goes there?" Lee shouted.

"It's me, Temari," she said.

"You!" Lee exclaimed with accusation." Who are you again?"

"Lee, she was in the Chunin Exams," Shino said.

"Oh yes! You! How dare you come back to Konoha! Now why do you need us alive! Don't try to escape! We have you out numbered!"

"Why me? Listen, you're sensei's gave me a top-secret mission, will you help me?"

"Pop Secret? Isn't that a popcorn brand?" Lee asked thoughtfully.

"No, baka, top-secret! Listen please, did you notice the teams are paired up in the most common Fan Fiction pairs?"

"Wait, you mean that those bloody people who write Fan Fiction pair me up with Lee?" Shino asked in shock. Well, not that his tone of voice or face showed that, we just have to guess.

"Dear god, no! I meant the others! Neji, Tenten, Ino, Shikamaru, Sasuke and Sakura! Aoi would not allow one of her favorite Naruto Bishonens to be in a yoai couple. Especially with Lee..."

"Aoi? But I thought she liked your brother..."

"She does, but you, Neji, Haku, Hayate, Deidara, Itachi, Naruto, Kimimaru, Sakon, and Yukon are her others."

"Wow, she likes me?"

"Not you, Lee! Shino!"

"I am Shino, Lee made us trade faces while you were babbling."

"I don't babble!"

"Yes you do Temari-chan!" Lee yelled taking of his Shino mask.

Just then Aoi skipped into the clearing singing 'Middle'. "Hi Shino-chan, Temari-chan!"

"What is it with people calling me 'Shino-chan' today?" he muttered.

"Oh poor, poor Shino-chan!" Aoi exclaimed. "He has not yet learned that if you are stoic, gothic, egoistic, etc... that you must be 'Insert Name-chan'. Poor, poor, hippie Shino-chan..."

"Hippie?"

Aoi held up a picture drawn by her friend, Amaya, with Shino and around him was light pinks, purples, and greens.

"Whoa..." said Temari and Lee.

"Yes! Is it not beautiful?" Aoi said happily.

"Yo Aoi! Temari! Shino! Lee..." Gin called, running into the clearing. "How are you?"

"Good!" Aoi shouted. "Neji and Tenten have to find me 100 blue chocolate eggs, and 100 purple money eggs!"

"Shika and Ino have to find me 100 silver pop tart eggs!"

"That's 300 eggs!" Lee shouted. "Did you hide all of them?"

"Nope!" Aoi said. "The Easter Bunny, and Birds, and Fish, and-"

"Aoi," Temari said warningly.

"Oh yes! I can't tell you who did! Top-secret! Now, who wants popcorn?"

"Aoi, we have a job to finish!" Temari yelled.

"Fine! Geez, lighten up! This is a humor fic!"

"Why? Why? Why, God, Why?" Temari whined.

"Temari! We have a job to do!" Aoi shouted.

"Yup! Now let's go!" Gin called running out of the little clearing.

"Bye Lee-kun! Bye Temari-chan! Bye Shino-chan!" Aoi yelled back doing the same.

"So... will you help?"

"Yes!"

"Fine..."

* * *

Aoi: Okay, this was supposed to be a one-shot, but it was taking way to long to finish. So it will probably have two or three chapters.  
CG: Do you ever stop talking?  
CV: Do you ever stop whining:;Hits CG;:  
Aoi: Ummm... okay? -.-u Anyways, I'm also planning on remaking some of my other fics ('Thank You', and 'Sorry' mostly...), so be on the look out for that I guess! Now I need to stop typing... 

Aoi-Yasha


End file.
